


Der Schatz

by Daelis



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Schatz, Stift
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kleine Geschichte über Neliels kleinen Schatz für den Wettbewerb von Shiro-chan04 und Little-Cherry auf Animexx.<br/>Zufällig ausgelost wurden 2 Charaktere und ein Gegenstand. Meine Vorgaben waren:Neliel, Grimmjow, Stift.</p><p>Die Geschichte spielt zu Neliels Zeiten als aktive Tres Espada, also deutlich bevor Ichigo Kurosaki sich auf den Weg machte, um Inoue Orihime zu befreien.</p><p>~Neliels Schatz scheint verschwunden, doch bald zeigt sich, wer der hinterhältige Dieb ist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...ist weg!

Nein, hier war er auch nicht. Und hier auch nicht. Das konnte nicht sein! Er hatte ganz sicher hier gelegen, absolut sicher sogar! Am morgen hatte sie ihn noch benutzt und ihn dann an den üblichen Platz auf dem Regal gelegt. Da war sie sich absolut sicher.

Neliel hielt inne, das Kissen in der Hand. Sie hockte auf dem Sofa, hatte dieses gerade intensiv abgesucht und dabei selbst die Sitzpolster hochgehoben, um darunter zu sehen. Allerdings war ihre Suche an dieser Stelle ebenso erfolglos geblieben, wie im Rest ihrer Räumlichkeiten. Im Bett hatte sie ihren Schatz nicht gefunden, auch die Küche hatte sie ohne Erfolg durchsucht und nun zerlegte sie zum zweiten Male ihr Wohnzimmer, in dem ihre Suche auch begonnen hatte. Er musste einfach hier sein. Er musste!

Achtlos stopfte sie das Kissen zurück an seinen Platz, sprang vom Sofa und eilte zurück zu dem Schreibtisch, auf dem ein heilloses Chaos aus Zetteln und Schnipseln herrschte, sodass man hätte glauben können, hier lebe ein Kind. Doch die Espada selbst hatte all diese Fotos und Bilderschnipsel dort ausgebreitet und klebte und malte jeden Tag ein wenig mehr an ihrer Collage, die sie über ihrem Bett aufhängen wollte. Viele Fotos von ihrer Fraccion und ihr, die offen zeigten, das sie eine tiefe Freundschaft verband. Nun jedoch schob sie auch diese Ansammlung von bunt bedrucktem Papier gnadenlos beiseite auf der Suche nach dem Gegenstand, den sie insgeheim nur als ihren 'Schatz' bezeichnete. Objektiv betrachtet wäre es wohl nur ein etwas angekauter blaugrauer Kugelschreiber, dessen Miene langsam den Geist aufgab und der daher nur noch undeutlich schrieb. Selbst zu seinen besten Zeiten hatte das Schriftbild wenig vorzeigbar ausgesehen, gab es doch immer wieder Kleckse und breitere Stellen, doch für die Frau mit dem grünen Haar hatte der wertlos anmutenden Stift eine tiefere Bedeutung, wenngleich sie diese keinem anderen offenbarte. Ohnehin hatte sie das Kleinod auf ihrem Schreibtisch in Sicherheit gewähnt. Es wäre allerdings auch nicht das erste Mal, dass sie den Stift, den sie so wertschätzte, verlegt hätte, ging in dem akuten Durcheinander auf ihrem Schreibtisch doch des öfteren mal etwas verloren.

Sie trat einen Schritt von ihrem Schreibtisch zurück, auf dem sie den Stift wieder nicht hatte finden können. Wo könnte er denn nur sein? Ohne sich weiter damit aufzuhalten, die Unordnung, die sie durch ihre Suche nur noch verschlimmert hatte, wieder zu beseitigen oder zumindest einzudämmen, wandte sich die grünhaarige Frau mit wehendem Schopf dem Regal zu ihrer Linken zu, in dem sie Bücher und Aktenordner aufbewahrte. War der Stift vielleicht zwischen die Deko gerutscht? Nachdenkliche Falten bildeten sich auf der Stirn der Espada und sie wischte sich eine grüne Locke aus den Augen. Möglich wäre es.

Ein Kloß hatte sich in ihrem Hals gebildet, genährt von der Angst, ihren Schatz gar nicht wiederzufinden. Nein, so durfte sie nicht einmal denken. Er musste hier sein. Wo denn auch sonst? Die Tres Espada schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um diesen frei zu bekommen und wühlte weiter durch ihre Unterlagen, bis ein Klopfen an der Tür sie unterbrach. Neliel schreckte zusammen, hatte vor Überraschung sogar das Buch fallen lassen, das sie in der Hand gehalten hatte, während sie ein Regal durchsuchte. Beinahe hätte sie das Espada-Meeting verpasst! So aber, durch das Klopfen erinnert, schaffte sie es gerade noch pünktlich in den Besprechungsraum, in dem die meisten anderen Espada bereits Platz genommen hatten. Sie nahm sich fest vor, Dondochakka, der geklopft hatte und eigentlich bloß fragen wollte, ob sie den letzten Muffin essen wollte, dafür zu belohnen, dass er sie davor bewahrt hatte, sich zu verspäten.

Selten hatte sie einem Treffen, dem Aizen-sama vorsaß, so wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, wie heute. Ihre Laune war auf dem Tiefpunkt und so hatte sie nur gerade so weit zugehört, wie es absolut nötig war, um nicht gänzlich unhöflich zu sein, und sich ansonsten ihren düsteren Grübeleien über ihren verlorenen Schatz hingegeben. Wie hatte sie ihn nur verlieren können? So lange wie heute war er noch nie weg gewesen. Sie seufzte tief, als der Shinigami sie alle schließlich entließ und sie, eine Aktenmappe unter dem Arm wie alle Espada, den Raum hinter dem Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaques verließ. Normalerweise schenkte sie dem Blauhaarigen keine weitere Beachtung, fand sie doch er war ein unhöflicher, respektloser und arroganter Idiot, der in seiner Kampfeslust so ganz anders als sie selbst war, die man schon als pazifistisch bezeichnen konnte. Abgesehen von den allgemeinen Treffen hatte sie bisher auch noch nicht weiter mit ihm zu tun gehabt. Jetzt jedoch lenkte etwas ihren Blick auf den Sexta – oder vielmehr auf die Mappe unter seinem Arm. An der schwarzen Mappe klemmte ein blaugrauer Stift. Ein Kugelschreiber. [b]Ihr[/b] Kugelschreiber!


	2. ...wurde gestohlen!

Wortlos starrte Neliel hinter Grimmjow her, der den Blick der Tres Espada in seinem Rücken nicht bemerkte und nur mit üblich genervter Miene – die er nach jedem Treffen, während jedes Treffens und auch schon vor jedem Treffen zur Schau trug – in Richtung seines Traktes stapfte. Ihr Stift. Ihr Stift an Grimmjows Mappe. Ihre Augen hatten sich halb vor Schreck halb vor wütender Fassungslosigkeit geweitet. Wie kam ihr Stift in Grimmjows Hände?! Ihr Schatz in den Händen dieser Bestie von einem Mann, den sie sich verbot, als Krieger anzuerkennen, kämpfte er doch lediglich instinktiv wie ein Tier und nicht ehrenhaft wie ein Krieger es ihrer Meinung nach tun sollte. Allein die Vorstellung, wie diese großen ungewaschenen Hände ihr Kleinod, ihren Schatz, festhielten und dabei versehentlich das blaugraue Plastik splittern ließen, ließ sie atemlos nach Luft japsen. Sie hatte oft genug gesehen, wie achtlos Grimmjow mit Gegenständen wie einem Stift umging und wie wenig es ihn interessierte, wenn ein solcher Gegenstand in seinen Fingern zerbrach. Er war ein unachtsamer Tölpel! Sie musste ihren Schatz retten!

Die grünhaarige Frau atmete tief durch und folgte dem Blauhaarigen dann mit entschlossener Miene und festen Schrittes. Noch bevor sie den Trakt des Sexta Espada erreichten, bemerkte dieser dann doch, dass ihm jemand folgte. Er wirbelte auf der Stelle herum, ein schon fast wütendes Knurren entrang sich seiner Kehle und er starrte die Tres Espada zuerst erbost und als ihm dämmerte, dass sie es war, die ihm gefolgt war, schließlich überrascht an. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich keinen Reim darauf machen konnte, weshalb ihm die Frau gefolgt war, hatten sie doch bisher kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt und er hegte auch nicht die Absicht, jetzt etwas daran zu ändern. Ging es etwa um die Nachricht, die er heute morgen hinterlassen hatte?

Bevor Neliel den Mund öffnen und etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Grimmjow das Wort. „Du hast die Nachricht also bekommen, eh?“ Und wieder zeigte sich sofort seine Respektlosigkeit und Unhöflichkeit. 'Eh', wie sie es jetzt schon nicht mochte, sich mit ihm auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Doch da er ihren Schatz bei sich hatte, war es wohl unabdingbar, dass sie sich jetzt mit ihm befasste. Eine Nachricht von dem blauhaarigen Espada hatte sie allerdings nicht erhalten und so schüttelte sie nur knapp den Kopf, was Grimmjow ein intensives Augenrollen entlockte. „Ich hab dieser Knalltüte deiner Fraccion einen Zettel da gelassen. Dachte mir schon, dass er das sonst nicht geregelt kriegt“, grummelte der Sexta Espada genervt, woraufhin Neliel nur die schmalen Augenbrauen kräuselte, aber sich jeden abfälligen Kommentar verkniff, obwohl es ihr überhaupt nicht gefiel, wie dieser blauhaarige Idiot über ihren Freund sprach, egal ob es nun Dondochakka oder Pesche gewesen war. Ihre Lippen formten einen schmalen Strich, während Grimmjow ungehalten fortfuhr. „Hab diesem Deppen extra gesagt, dass es wichtig ist. Die Trainingsräume fallen für ein paar Tage aus. Du kannst sie heute Abend also nicht benutzen“ Den Grund für den Ausfall konnte sich Neliel schon denken, schließlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass die Räume 'ausfielen'. Immer wieder zerstörten Grimmjow und/oder Nnoitra bei ihren Rangeleien und Kampfübungen Wände oder ganze Flure, sodass die eigentlich zum Training aller Espada und deren Fraccionen gedachten Räume oft in Trümmern lagen. Sie nickte nur knapp. Das war jetzt nicht so wichtig. Wichtig war ihr Schatz! Grimmjow jedoch hielt das Thema nun wohl für beendet und wandte sich um, um zu gehen.

„Warte!“, rief ihm Neliel nach und folgte ihm sofort die paar Schritte, die er getan hatte, bevor er innehielt. „Mh?“ Nun war seine Laune eindeutig ein ganzes Stück gesunken. Auf einer Skala von 1 bis Mist hatte sie wohl gerade ein Extrem scheiße ausgelöst. Wenn irgendetwas noch lästiger war, als sich mit Grimmjow Jaegerjaques auseinanderzusetzen, dann war es ein wütender Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Neliel seufzte innerlich. Doch es half ja nichts. Er hatte ihren Schatz und den wollte sie auf jeden Fall wiederhaben! Also räusperte sie sich etwas künstlich und baute sich zu ihrer vollen Größe vor dem blauhaarigen Espada auf, dessen Stirn nun bedenklich unzufriedene Falten aufwies. Ein wenig unwohl war ihr schon, so wie Grimmjow sie anstarrte. Gleich einem Tier, das man in die Enge treiben wollte und das kämpfen würde bis zum letzten Atemzuge, selbst wenn es dem Untergang geweiht war.

„Der Stift. Das ist meiner“, erklärte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. Es war ihr nicht daran gelegen, den Mann zu reizen. Sie wollte einfach nur ihr Eigentum zurück, das war alles. Einen Moment lang wirkte Grimmjow tatsächlich verdutzt, dann aber breitete sich das übliche überhebliche Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, bei dem er wie immer alle Zähne zeigte, ja sie schon fast bleckte. „Ach ja? Seltsam, ich könnte schwören, er gehört Nnoitra“ Herausfordernd sah er zu der Espada hinüber, deren Miene ihr beinahe entgleist wäre. Also hatte Grimmjow die eingravierte '8' bemerkte, die sich am oberen Rand des Stiftes fand und die sie gerne mit der Fingerspitze befühlte. Ohne auf diesen offenkundigen Versuch, sie zu reizen, einzugehen, hielt sie ihm auffordernd die ausgestreckte Hand hin. „Ich möchte ihn wiederhaben“, erklärte sie nur kurz angebunden. Grimmjows Grinsen wurde breiter. „Mir egal“, lautete schließlich seine herablassende Antwort. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ er die verdutzte Espada stehen und verschwand im Flur, der in seinen Trakt mündete. Fassungslos über seine unverhohlene Respektlosigkeit und Arroganz blieb Neliel zurück und sah dem blauhaarigen Espada noch nach, bis dieser im Schatten des Flures verschwand. Zuerst hatte sie angenommen, dass er sie angreifen würde, so wie sich seine Schultern angespannt hatten, doch nun hatte er sie einfach achtlos stehen lassen. Obwohl Grimmjow natürlich längst außer Hörweite war, plusterte sie ihre Wangen auf und keifte ihm nach. „Ich krieg ihn schon wieder!“


	3. ...gehört mir!

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht und wie zu jeder Uhrzeit in Hueco Mundo stand der silberweiße Sichelmond am schwarzen Himmel. Allein die innere Uhr verriet jedem Arrancar wie spät es eigentlich war, denn die Heimat der Hollows kannte keinen Wechsel zwischen Tag und Nacht. Ihre Fraccion schnarchte derart laut, dass es sie immens wunderte, dass sie in jeder anderen Nacht ruhig schlafen konnte. Beinahe glaubte sie, der Boden unter ihr erbebe, jedes Mal wenn Pesche dröhnend schnarchte oder Dondochakka sich im Schlaf herumdrehte. Aber zumindest verriet ihr das Gedröhne sicher, dass die beiden schliefen und sie sich unbemerkt herausschleichen könnte. Bestimmt würden die beiden, so gut kannte sie sie allemal, darauf bestehen, mitzukommen bei ihrer geheimen Mission. Dann allerdings müsste sie den beiden auch erklären, was sie vorhatte, was wiederum die Frage des warum aufwarf. Sie wollte in Grimmjows Zimmer einbrechen und ihren Stift zurückholen. Ja genau. Immerhin war es ihrer und der Sexta Espada hätte ihn gar nicht erst stehlen dürfen. Sie holte also genau genommen nur wieder, was ihr gehörte. Es war nichts Unrechtes!

Trotz dieser Gedanken war der grünhaarigen Espada nicht wohl dabei, in Grimmjows Zimmer einzusteigen. Wenn der sie erwischte... Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, daran durfte sie nicht denken. Er würde sie nicht erwischen. Sie würde ihren Stift holen und dann mit ihrem Schatz siegreich heimkehren. Grimmjow würde nichtmal merken, dass sie da gewesen war, geschweige denn, dass der Stift fehlte. Dennoch waren ihre Hände schwitzig und ihre Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt, als sie aus ihrem Zimmer schlich und leise die Tür hinter sich zudrückte. Es klickte leise, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel und sie hielt inne, atmete ein paar Mal durch und lauschte, doch es blieb still. Das einzige, was sie hörte, war das laute Hämmern in ihrer Brust. Offenbar hatte niemand sie bemerkt. Neliel atmete erleichtert auf und schlich auf Zehenspitzen durch die dunklen Flure, die nur erhellt wurden durch das weiße Mondlicht, dass durch die Fenster auf die schneeweißen Wände fiel.

Als sie schließlich in den Flur trat, an dessen Ende der blauhaarige Espada seine Räume hatte, hatte sich bereits ein feiner Schweißfilm auf ihrem Rücken gebildet. Bisher war sie niemandem begegnet und hatte auch niemanden gehört, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung wie es die Fraccion des Sexta Espada mit der Nachtruhe hielt. Ihre Unruhe erwies sich im Endeffekt als unbegründet und sie erreichte unbehelligt die Tür zu Grimmjows Privaträumen. Hinter dieser Tür lag ihr Schatz, vermutlich unbeachtet, in einer Ecke oder auf den Schreibtisch gepfeffert, vielleicht sogar noch an der Besprechungsmappe. Vorsichtig und langsam drückte sie die Türklinke herunter. Nicht abgeschlossen. Das wiederum hatte sie erwartet. Zwar hatten alle Espada Schlüssel für ihre Räumlichkeiten, doch da sie die Privatsphäre aller anderen achteten und niedere Arrancar es nicht wagen würden in ihre Privaträume einzudringen, schloss eigentlich keiner von ihnen ab, schon gar nicht, wenn sie selbst anwesend waren. Dazu gab es einfach keinen Grund.

Beinahe geräuschlos schob sie die Tür auf und trat in den dunklen Raum, durch dessen Fenster das Mondlicht fiel und ein weißes Sofa in unheimlich anmutendes Licht tauchte. Neliels Augen hatten sich auf dem Weg hierher bereits an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und so erkannte sie schnell, dass der Schreibtisch des Blauhaarigen zu ihrer Linken stand und ähnlich unaufgeräumt war, wie ihr eigener. Zaghaft schob sie die Tür hinter sich wieder etwas zu und ging zu dem Schreibtisch hinüber. Es war zu dunkel, um Genaues auszumachen, doch hier lagen einige Mappen und Ordner. Sie tastete über die erste Mappe auf der Suche nach ihrem Kleinod. Nichts. Sie legte den Ordner beiseite und griff nach dem nächsten, was ein leises Rascheln von Papier verursachte. Nervös hielt die grünhaarige Espada inne und lauschte. Kein Geräusch zu hören. Puh!

Nach und nach betastete und befühlte die Tres Espada eine Aktenmappe nach der anderen. Sie musste hier sein! Grimmjow machte wahrlich nicht den Eindruck, als habe er den Ordner ordentlich in ein Regal gestellt. Bestimmt lag er zwischen den anderen hier. Mit jedem Stück Pappe oder Plastik, das sie zwischen den Fingern drehte und abtastete, wurde die Grünhaarige mutiger und achtete weniger auf ihren Geräuschpegel. Er musste doch hier irgendwo sein! Verflixt nochmal.

So hörte sie auch nicht das Unheil, das sich ihr leise und unnachgiebig näherte in Form des Sexta Espada, der ob des Geraschels aufgewacht war. Er hatte ohnehin keinen tiefen Schlaf, dafür aber die feinen Ohren einer Katze und denen war nicht entgangen, wie sich Pappe und Plastik auf seinem Schreibtisch verschoben. Dank seiner hervorragenden Nachtsicht hatte er auch den Übeltäter gleich erkannt und gleichsam verwundert wie amüsiert festgestellt, dass die grünhaarige Espada auf seinem Schreibtisch etwas suchte und er hatte eine grobe Ahnung, was das wohl sein könnte. Ein dunkles, nichts Gutes verkündendes, Grinsen machte sich auf seinen Zügen breit, als er sich ihr näherte und schließlich die Hand auf Neliels Schulter legte, was diese erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ. Die Tres Espada hatte keinen der leisen Schrittes des Blauhaarigen gehört und so wirbelte sie mit einem leisen Aufschrei herum, stolperte dabei glatt über ihre eigenen Füße und musste sich mit einer Hand auf dem Schreibtisch abstützen.“Oi! Was treibst du wohl mitten in der Nacht in meinem Zimmer?“, ergriff der blauhaarige Espada das Wort, bevor Neliel überhaupt ihren Schrecken überwinden konnte. „I-i-ich...“ Vor Schreck war ihr Kopf ganz leer und eine gute Ausrede wollte ihr einfach nicht in den Sinn kommen. „Du bist wegen dieses ollen Stiftes hier“, stellte Grimmjow an ihrer Stelle fest. Ein gewisses Maß Ungläubigkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Es war einfach lächerlich, dass diese Frau wegen einem Kugelschreiber bei ihm einbrach, sich hier hintenrum des nachts hereinschlich und damit das Risiko einging, bemerkt zu werden. Für einen Kugelschreiber! Ihre Miene sprach Bände. Er hatte Recht. Sie war wirklich wegen dieses dusseligen Plastikdinges hergekommen!

Grimmjow konnte gar nicht anders, als haltlos loszulachen. Wie konnte sich ein Espada nur zu so etwas herablassen! Das war einfach zu viel der Idiotie! Das würde ihm keiner glauben! Die Tres Espada, die stärkste Frau unter den Arrancar stand mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen nachts in seinem Zimmer, weil sie eingebrochen war, um etwas so lächerliches und unbedeutendes wie einen Stift zu stehlen! Der Blauhaarige schüttelte sich, hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch und brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis er die Fassung zurückerlang und sein Lachen abebbte. Das war einfach zu köstlich! „Ernsthaft?“, brachte ich breit grinsend heraus, einen weiteren Lachanfall niederkämpfend. Wie ernst sie dreinsah. Die Augen verkniffen, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Man könnte glauben, es ginge hier um etwas unglaublich ernstes und nicht um einen Kugelschreiber. Wieder lachte der blauhaarige Espada. „Er gehört mir“, sagte Neliel nur, den Blick ernst und fest auf den Sexta gerichtet, der die Situation offenbar zu lustig fand, als dass er Zeit fand, es ihr übel zu nehmen, dass sie hier eingebrochen war. Zwar war sie das nicht direkt, aber sie hatte sich hereingeschlichen wie ein Dieb und genau genommen hatte sie ja auch etwas entwenden wollen.

Ganz plötzlich wurde nun aber auch Grimmjows Miene ernst. „Und für so einen Dreck traust du dich, hierherzukommen? Mitten in der Nacht, wie ein Dieb?“ Seine Laune war nun eindeutig von 'amüsiert' zu 'angepisst' gewechselt und er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Die aggressive Haltung sah selbst jetzt, wo der Sexta nur in Unterhose vor ihr stand, ganz und gar nicht witzig aus, sondern symbolisierte klar, dass es hier vermutlich gleich zu einem Kampf käme. Neliel bereitete sich innerlich bereits darauf vor, auch wenn ihre Haltung noch nichts davon verriet. „Ich möchte nur meinen Stift wieder. Das ist alles“ Sie hatte den Satz kaum beendet, da fuhr Grimmjow auch schon auf. „Du bist hier eingedrungen!“ Die türkisfarbenen Augen des Sexta funkelten bedrohlich und voller Wut. Neliels Augen verengten sich, doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, sprach Grimmjow schon weiter. „Wenn du es schaffst, mich zu besiegen, bekommst du ihn zurück“, forderte er sie offen heraus. Sein Grinsen nahm beinahe irrsinnige Züge an. „Und wenn ich gewinne... dann war es das mit dir als Espada!“ Sie nickte nur. Ohnehin würde er sie auch angreifen, wenn sie ablehnte. Da konnte sie sich dem Kampf auch gleich stellen und ihr Kleinod zurückgewinnen.

Schweigend waren sie zum Fenster hinausgeklettert. Grimmjow voran, weshalb sie ihm gefolgt war, anstatt wie üblich die Tür zu nehmen. Zumindest so weit, dass es besser wäre, draußen zu kämpfen und nicht drinnen, hatte der Sexta Espada noch gedacht. Sie waren kaum in etwas Abstand zum Gebäude angehalten, als der Blauhaarige sich auch schon mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen im Gesicht zu ihr umwandte. Genau wie Nnoitra glaubte dieser Kerl, er könne sie besiegen. Und genau wie Nnoitra war er nichts weiter, als eine Bestie in menschlicher Gestalt, kein Krieger im Herzen, der Ideale achtete und ehrenhaft handelte. Er und sie, sie waren verschieden wie Tag und Nacht und genau deshalb würde er sie nicht besiegen. Keinesfalls könnte sie eine Niederlage gegen so jemanden akzeptieren. Doch sie wusste sehr wohl um seine Stärke und die Wildheit, die so offenkundig in den türkisfarbenen Augen funkelte, die sie fixierten, als sei sie eine Maus, die man einer Katze zum Spielen überlassen hatte. Nur, dass sie keine Maus war, sondern eine Gämse und diese zu groß geratene Katze, denn in dieser Gestalt offenbarte sich Grimmjow in seiner Resureccion, niedertrampeln würde. Der Sexta stellte sich in den nächsten Minuten jedoch als zäher Gegner heraus und Neliel war froh, ihn nicht unterschätzt zu haben, obgleich sie seine Kampfesphilosophie nicht wertschätzte. Er war stark. Stärker als der Octava, gegen die so sonst so oft kämpfte, weil dieser nicht genug davon bekommen konnte, gegen sie anzutreten. Minutenlang tauschten sie Schläge aus, umkreisten einander und erkundeten die Stärke des jeweils anderen, bis Neliel entschlossen zum Angriff überging. Mit einer gezielten Lanzador Verde schleuderte sie den Sexta Espada in seiner katzenartigen Resureccion gegen die nächstgelegene Wand. Als sie dort ankam, rappelte sich der Blauhaarige gerade auf. Seine Resureccion war gelöst und seine Kleidung hatte sichtlich unter ihrem Kampf gelitten. Die Weste war ausgefranst, der Hakama hatte ein Loch am linken Knie. Nun löste auch die Tres Espada die Resureccion. Ihre Kleidung hatte ebenfalls Schaden genommen, doch wie auch der Sexta schenkte sie dieser Tatsache keine Beachtung.

Schweigend wie sie den Raum des blauhaarigen Mannes verlassen hatte, kehrten sie dahin zurück. Sie konnte Grimmjows miese Laune förmlich spüren, obwohl sie nur seinen Rücken sah, da er vor ihr herging und sich durch das Fenster hereinschwang, durch das sie den Raum anfangs auch verlassen hatten. „Und so ein Scheiß für einen Stift“, grummelte er schließlich, als auch die grünhaarige Espada durch das Fenster stieg. Er warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu, griff dann aber gezielt auf den chaotisch anmutenden Schreibtisch und hielt den Kugelschreiber in die Höhe, der der Grund für diese ganze ungewöhnliche und lächerlich anmutende Situation war. „Da hast du das Drecksding, warum auch immer du so einen Mist so wichtig findest“ Dass er sich diesen stichelnden Kommentar nicht verkneifen konnte, war Neliel klar gewesen, doch sie beachtete es nicht weiter. Sie erwiderte nichts darauf und der Sexta, sichtlich angeschlagen nach ihrem Kampf, beließ es dabei und warf den Stift einfach in ihre Richtung. 


	4. ...ist wieder da!

Kaum, dass das zerbrechliche Plastik in ihren ausgebreiteten Händen landete, breitete sich auch schon ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf den Zügen der Tres Espada aus. Er war wieder da. Ihr Schatz war wieder da! Zu ihrem Glück hatte sich der Sexta Espada umgewandt und war in seinem Trakt verschwunden, ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, denn sonst hätte ihr glückliches Gesicht ihm klar verraten, wie wichtig ihr dieser wertlose kleine Kugelschreiber war. So aber konnte niemand sehen, wie die grünhaarige Frau den Stift an ihre Wange hielt und glücklich lächelte. Ganz von selbst wanderten ihre Gedanken zu dem Tag, an dem sie in Besitz dieses Kleinodes gekommen war, das seitdem den Platz als 'Schatz' eingenommen hatte, während ihre Beine sie ganz automatisch in Richtung ihres eigenen Zimmers trugen. Denn in der Tat, das hatte Grimmjow richtig erkannt, stammte der Stift ursprünglich von Nnoitra Gilga, dem Octava Espada, dessen Kampfeslust selbst die des Blauhaarigen noch in den Schatten stellte. Als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, kam ihr der frische Wind, der an jenem Tag wehte in Erinnerung und trug mit sich die Worte, die gefallen waren.

“Dummes Weibsbild, du verficktes kleines Stück Müll! Dieses Mal mache ich dich fertig!“ Nnoitra hatte sich zu seiner vollen Größe, immerhin über zwei Meter, vor ihr aufgebaut und plusterte sich mächtig auf. Sie seufzte tief und hoffte innerlich, wohl wissend, dass es eine vergebliche Hoffnung bleiben würde, dass sich der Octava Espada doch noch zurückziehen und sie in Frieden lassen würde. Lernte er denn nie dazu? Immer wieder stieß sie diesen Mann in den Dreck und bewies, dass sie die Stärkere war. Er war nicht einmal ein wahrer Krieger, sondern eher eine triebhaft wütende Bestie, die den Kampf liebte und suchte. Wie oft musste sie ihn noch in den Staub befördern, bevor er verstand, dass er ihr unterlegen war? Sie schloss die Augen und ließ die Beleidigungen, mit denen der schwarzhaarige dünne Mann sie jedes Mal, wenn sie sich trafen bedachte, und an die sie sich schon beinahe gewöhnt hatte, einfach an sich abprallen. Er würde wieder verlieren. Wie immer. Wie jedes Mal. Seit sie ihm vor ein paar Tagen das Leben bei einem gemeinsamen Auftrag im Namen Aizens gerettet hatte und er ihr sein Leben verdankte, war es sogar noch schlimmer geworden. Sie hatte gehofft, dass dieser Umstand ihn endlich zur Vernunft bringen und ihr Ruhe vor ihm verschaffen würde, doch das Gegenteil war eingetreten und er schien sie mehr zu hassen, als je zuvor.

So sehr sie seine Art zu kämpfen und die Lebensphilosophie, die für den Octava Espada dahinter stand, auch verabscheute und wie wenig sie bereit war, ihn als Krieger anzuerkennen, so musste sie doch zugeben, dass es ihr auch ein wenig imponierte, dass er, egal wie oft sie ihn in den Staub trat, immer wieder den Willen fand, sich zu erheben und weiterzukämpfen und selbst wenn er verloren hatte stets neue Motivation fand, sie erneut herauszufordern. Es war lästig, keine Frage, doch es war auch beeindruckend. Sie ahnte bereits, dass ihre eigene Abscheu gegen den dünnen Mann längst schwand und etwas anderem wich. Es war Neliel bereits aufgefallen, als sie sich zwischen ihn und den ihm überlegenen Angreifer gestellt hatte, um sein Leben zu bewahren. Zwar hätte sie dies in jedem Falle getan, da es unbedingt galt, als Krieger seine Kameraden zu unterstützen – und aufgrund Aizens Befehlen war Nnoitra das nun einmal – doch wisperte bereits eine leise Stimme in ihr, dass sie ihn retten wollte.

Widerwillig blockte sie die erste Attacke des Octava, doch allzu bald folgten weitere Angriffe. Nnoitra wollte diesen Kampf und sie wusste, dass sie erst ihre Ruhe hätte, wenn sie ihn schnell besiegte, denn aufgeben gehörte absolut nicht zu dem Wortschatz des Schwarzhaarigen. Es dauerte nicht lange und beide Espada standen sich in Resureccion gegenüber. So schnell wie der Kampf begonnen hatte, endete er allerdings auch wieder, als Neliel den niedriger gestuften Espada mit Gamuza niedertrampelte und dieser im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Staub schmeckte.

Nach dem Kampf hatte sie den dünnen Mann in sein Zimmer getragen. Natürlich hatte ihm das ganz und gar nicht gefallen und er hatte den ganzen Weg über wüst geschimpft und geflucht, doch sie hatte gesehen, wie wackelig er auf den Beinen gestanden hatte und war nicht davon ausgegangen, dass er es alleine bis in sein Bett schaffte. Also hatte sie entschieden, ihn zumindest bis in seine Räumlichkeiten zu begleiten, um sicherzustellen, dass er ankam, wo er hingehörte. An der Tür blieb sie stehen und ließ den Octava, der sie nun erbost anfunkelte und dem nun scheinbar sogar die Beleidigungen ausgegangen waren, los, der noch immer recht unsicher auf seinen stelzenartigen Beinen stand. „Du...“, begann er zischelnd. Sie schmunzelte. Er lernte wirklich nie dazu. Keine Chance. Nnoitra würde nie aufgeben und sie immer wieder herausfordern, bis er womöglich wirklich eines Tages siegte. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und sich nicht ohne ein gewisses Amüsement diesem Gedanken hingegeben, als etwas sie mit einem leisen 'Klong' an der Maske auf ihrem Kopf traf. Das Geräusch riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und veranlasste sie die Augen zu öffnen und verdutzt zu Nnoitra zu sehen, der den Gegenstand, der nun in ihre Hände fiel und den sie als Stift identifizierte, geworfen hatte. Der Octava Espada stand neben seinem Schreibtisch, auf diesen gestützt und starrte sie missgelaunt an. „Was grinst du denn so blöd, dusselige Ziege“ So nannte er sie oft, verglich er doch ihre Resureccion gerne mit einer Ziege. „Wirds bald? Hau ab!“, giftete der Schwarzhaarige weiter, als sie sich nicht anschickte, ihm zu antworten.

Sie hatte sich einfach umgedreht und war gegangen, den Stift noch immer in den Händen. Dass sie ihn mitgenommen hatte, war ihr erst aufgefallen, als sie in ihren Räumen ankam und sich dort auf das Sofa warf, wo ihre Fraccion, ihre Freunde, bereits auf sie gewartet hatten. Seit diesem Tage hatte sie viel über Nnoitra nachgedacht – und den Kugelschreiber, den sie behalten hatte. Der Octava Espada hatte nie danach gefragt und konnte sich vermutlich nicht einmal an diesen Zwischenfall erinnern, musste sich Neliel eingestehen, doch für sie war es ein besonderer Tag gewesen. Der Tag, an dem sie erkannt hatte, dass sie sich ganz ohne es zu merken, in Nnoitra verliebt hatte.

Sie legte den Stift an ihre Lippen und schloss die Augen, spürte die gravierte '8' unter ihren Lippen und schwelgte noch einige Momente in dieser Erinnerung, bevor sie ihn an seinen Platz auf dem Schreibtisch legte, abseits vom allgemeinen Chaos, an eine sichere Stelle, damit sie ihn stets ansehen konnte und er nicht verloren ging.


End file.
